A Tale of Everwood
by Vanora
Summary: A story about Amy and Colin pre-series, although we may see some Ephram too in a few chapters. PG-13 for later chapters
1. Prologue

A Tale of Everwood  
  
by Ashes  
  
Disclaimer : I do not own Everwood or any of its characters. And I bow down to the writers and admit my own inferiority. :P   
  
Chapter 1 - Prologue  
  
Before Everwood had a dark prince, it had a beloved light prince. The echo of his laughter can still be heard in his favorite spots. He still rests firmly within the minds of all citizens of Everwood. Some do not know what to call it, but they all seem to have the same feeling; that Colin Hart still lies in Everwood. Some call it a ghost, others aspirit, but it is for certain that this boy, this Prince of Everwood, has not been forgotten.   
  
A young girl still thinks of him often. She is this town's Princess, and although she lost her way she seems to be well on track again. But now and again she will have an old dream. Colin Hart still haunts her sleeping hours, even if he does not now travel into her conscious thought. The love that these two shared was pure, and beautiful, and this is that story. This is the story of Amy Abbott and Colin Hart. 


	2. Grover

Chapter 2 - Grover  
  
"Colin, give it back! I'm telling mom!" Amy Abbott yelled in the basement of the Abbott household. Colin had stolen her Grover doll, and would not give it back. He looked at her mischievously and held the doll behind his back. Before she knew it, Amy was blushing even if just slightly. She enjoyed this game even if she pretended not to.   
  
"Not unless you kiss me, Grover." Colin replied with a wink.   
  
"Eww, why would I kiss you?" Amy feigned disgust, her pigtails flying around her head as she whipped quickly around to see Bright.   
  
"Did I just hear you right, Hart?" Bright inquired, "You want to kiss my sister?" Colin paled a bit, and shook his head.   
  
"No, no way, I was just joking. Here, have your stupid doll back." Amy frowned, dissapointed and took her Grover back, but as she reached to get it she made her move. She leaned forward, as if to kiss him. He looked taken aback and took in a sharp breath of air.   
  
As she leaned closer she could feel his breath on her lips, and she almost lost her nerve. But her sarcastic nature got the best of her, and just a half inch away from him she whispered, "Yeah right, Hart," and kneed him in the nuts the best a nine year old can.   
  
Quickly she ran up the stairs after giggling at Colin's predicament. He was doubled over on the ground and Bright was looking rather smug. 


	3. Health Class

Chapter 3 - Health Class  
  
Freshman year. The first year of Highschool, and Amy Abbott was more than prepared. She had somehow convinced her father to give her money for half a new wardrobe. Amy walked down the hall in a pleated brown skirt and a white sweater, it was already cool even though it was almost still summer.   
  
She was alone for only just a moment, and then the bell rang, loud and noisy in the empty halls. In less than five seconds she was surrounded. Kaylah and Paige were by her side dragging her to their lockers that they had arranged to have together. Amy let the two pull her along and giggled right beside them. Life, for a moment, seemed complete and perfect.   
  
And within another five seconds, that perfection was gone.   
  
Just as she was about to turn her masterlock she saw a familiar face. Normally she would have just made fun of him, or ignored him, or some other brilliant plan that only a fourteen year old could come up with. But today . . .   
  
He wore those baggy Abercrombie jeans he loved and a button down dark green shirt. He had on his nice brown shoes and a belt to match. Even his hair looked good. It was all she could do to keep from smashing her head in her locker. As he passed by she must have made some sort of melodramatic "I'm in love" sort of sigh.   
  
"Earth to Amy Abbott! Hello? Did we just see you looking at who we think you did?" Paige questioned rather quickly. Paige was just a bit awkward at this stage. She had braces, and the beginnings of acne, but still as haughty and ditsy as she ever would be.   
  
"I know we didn't. Because that would be totally weird, I mean, wouldn't it? He's like your brother, you guys are practically family." Kaylah said, much in the same parroty manner as Paige.   
  
"Plus, don't forget, he dated Hannah Rosenfeld all last year. They'll probably get back together you know. She said she only ended it so she could have fun in California last summer." Paige qiupped.   
  
All of these words were being thrown right past Amy Abbott. She grabbed a Health book out of her locker quickly and walked away, but in the back of her mind she could still hear her friends calling her until she was at the end of the hall.   
  
Anyway, what they said hadn't been all fact. Hannah and Colin had only dated for a few months, and not even until the end of the year. But, nonetheless, the fact plagued Amy quite more than she even cared to admit to herself.   
  
She took her seat quickly as she walked into a stark white room with crappy brown desks. Well, the first seat she could find, anyway. Near the back of the room. The Health room began to fill up . . . with Seniors. There was one girl that she recognized, a Senior. She volunteered around her dads office and had sort of taken her under her wing. Ashley Adams.   
  
Ashley was the epitome of perfection in Amy's eyes. Sure she wasn't too tall, but she had gorgeous long blonde hair and these dark blue grey eyes. She had perfect skin and seemed to be able to charm any boy she truly wanted, though she couldn't seem to find the energy to waste on Everwood boys. She would be going to school far away next year. In Boston. They called her Ashes and she was who Amy wanted to be.   
  
Ashes took a seat next to Amy in the back, and imagine who took a seat in front of her. Yes, Colin Hart. Ashes gave Amy a wink before turning around to talk with a friend of hers.   
  
Colin turned around to face her for the briefest of moments and whispered above the din of the crowd, "Hey Grover." Then his green eyes left her and turned to the front of the room. It was amazing how he could do that, leave her speechless. He whispered so that only she could hear in a room as loud as a circus. Amy couldn't help but giggle.   
  
There was one minute before the bell and Amy felt herself getting anxious for class to start. Then Ashes turned around to her and said in a smooth voice, "Hey, Grover, want to go to lunch with us today?" Her friend Claire waved behind her, not judgemental like the faces of most of her friends.   
  
Amy nodded quickly so as to not pass up the opportunity. She almost voiced concerns about Kaylah and Paige but quickly shrugged them off. They could fend for themselves. And they would be happy for her, getting invited to lunch with the senior girls her first day. "Sure I'd love to. Thanks Ashes."   
  
"No problem, Grover."   
  
The bell rang and Amy's attention was forced to the board. And written in big red letters was the word ABSTINENCE. Amy rolled her eyes. This, is going to be fun. 


End file.
